Bad Habits are the Hardest to Break
by lovelysummergirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha cannot stand each other. They're always arguing and competing. When one of their professors gets fed up with their antics, he talks to the dean of the university, who decides to put them on the student-run radio show to "learn to cooperate". AU sasusaku ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Habits are the Hardest to Break **

**Chapter One**

* * *

"They're psycho when it comes to one another. They are always competing or arguing. It's annoying." Kakashi crossed his arms, thinking of his two students.

"And you expect me to handle it?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the masked man before her.

Kakashi gave his best smile, squinty eyes and all. "Only because you give the best punishments."

Tsunade grinned. "While I know that that's true, I also know you are just too lazy to deal with it." Kakashi's expression did not waver. "Alright, send them down."

"My pleasure," Kakashi said before disappearing.

* * *

"Why in the world would she want to see us?" Sakura grumbled, crossing her legs and arms as she huffed in the waiting room chair.

Sasuke shrugged, scowling at nothing in particular. As per usual.

"I bet it's your fault," Sakura said. After speaking the thought aloud, it seemed to make even more sense to her. "Yeah, it's gotta be your fault. I haven't done anything wrong."

Sasuke shot her a look. "I haven't done anything. Obviously it's you."

She shook her head, snorting. "Whatever. I know it's not me."

They turned away from each other, both glaring at pieces of furniture to avoid looking at the other.

"Sakura Haruno? Sasuke Uchiha? Lady Tsunade will see you now." The secretary, Shizune, smiled at them as she peered out of the dean's office. The two students stood simultaneously and walked forward. As they tried to enter the room, they bumped shoulders. Sakura growled while Sasuke scowled.

"Move it," Sasuke bit out.

"You move! I was here first," Sakura argued.

"Both of you idiots just get in here!" Tsunade barked as she took in the sight of the arguing duo.

The students shot each other death glares before Sasuke moved aside to let Sakura go inside. She quickly entered and sat down in the chair farthest to the left. Sasuke took the seat on the right, leaving an empty seat between them. Seeing this, the blonde dean rolled her eyes.

"You two are ridiculous. I've never seen such attitudes before you." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Her own mentor was insulting her! In front of her sworn rival! What a disaster.

Sasuke too, looked annoyed by her words. He grimaced at her nametag.

"So you're probably wondering why you're here. It's been brought to my attention by your professor Kakashi that you two are unruly fighters. So I've decided to punish you."

Both Sakura and Sasuke sat up straighter in their seats. Sasuke had a look of disbelief on his face. Sakura gasped and exclaimed "What?!"

Tsunade grinned. "Uh huh. It's not so much a punishment as a way to bring you together and make you cooperate."

"What do we have to do then? Clean the cafeteria? Clean the courtyard?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, no. Nothing like that. You'll be running the radio show."

"We don't have a radio show though?" Sasuke, for once, didn't sound too sure of himself.

"Well that's because nobody was running it. But now that I have the excuse to start it up again, the student-run show will start again! All thanks to you two." The grin Tsunade was giving them was basically the most malicious look she could have given them.

Sakura and Sasuke shared a look. Neither of them wanted to do this.

"But Lady Tsunade, I can't possibly do this. With all of my classes and my extracurriculars, there's no way I have time." Sakura thought her excuse was good enough to get her out of this mess.

"Well either you find time, or you quit some clubs and sports. I don't care. I'll have some kids join you two just to make running it a little easier. I'll have someone tell you when the room is cleaned out. You are dismissed."

Sakura was determined to fight her way out of this situation, just like every other situation. But she knew that going against Tsunade only meant more trouble. Sasuke looked ready to argue, so Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. She kept her grip on him until they were in the hallway.

"What the hell?" Sasuke barked.

"Look, I know you were ready to like fight with Lady Tsunade back there. Don't even try it. That won't get you anything but a worse punishment. Not that I care about you though," Sakura decided to add so that her feelings were clear. "I just know that whatever you do will affect my punishment too. And I already am not happy with our new job."

The boy in front of her grunted, before turning his back on her. "Whatever."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she agreed.

* * *

**A/N: this is super new as in I just came up with this idea today. there really was no actual inspiration behind it tbh but I'm sure it came from something. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it! originally it was just gonna be like a one-shot but then I got to actually writing it &amp; it turned into a multi-chapter thing. this chapter is really short bc I just felt like ending it there so sorry about that. also its not edited bc as I said, I just started writing it today. sorry if theres any mistakes &amp; if there are I will find them when I check this later. anyway, enjoy! **

**Word count: 788**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Habits are the Hardest to Break**

**Chapter Two **

* * *

"What?!" Ino screeched, eyes practically bugging out of her head. "You get to work a radio show with Sasuke?"

"It's not a good thing, Ino-pig," Sakura grunted. "I know that for whatever reason you're obsessed with him, but he's a jackass."

Ino rolled her eyes as she swiped her student card through the scanner. The door unlocked and the girls walked into their dorm building.

"Honestly the only reason you guys hate each other so much is because you're too similar. Both of you are stubborn and competitive. I'm sure that if you got to know each other, you would get along just fine." Ino and Sakura stepped into the elevator and were joined by another student.

"I doubt it."

"Come on, though. You get to be alone with the hottest guy ever while playing music!" Ino sent her friend a jealous look. "You should hit that at least."

Sakura's face turned bright red. "I-I will not 'hit that', Pig! He's a jerk!"

Ino gave her friend a dull look. "So? Take advantage of his looks. I would."

"I'm not you!" Sakura exclaimed as the other passenger got off of the elevator when the doors opened. The doors closed again and they continued their descent up to the next floor. Ino narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired girl beside her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe that Ino was offended.

"You just said you would do it and I said that I'm not you so I wouldn't. Why are you acting like I just insulted you?"

"You basically just called me a slut then," Ino snapped. Sakura sighed. "No I didn't, Ino."

"Whatever. I'll see you later." Ino left Sakura behind in the elevator when the doors opened again. Sakura followed her out and started off for her room. She unlocked the door and went inside and wasn't surprised to see that her roommate wasn't there. _Probably off with Neji and Lee,_ she thought.

She dropped her bag on the floor beside the couch and plopped into it, rubbing her forehead.

She couldn't believe the mess she was in.

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto waving his arm frantically and racing towards him. He paused as the blond caught up to him.

"What?" He asked as they began walking together.

"Why did you get called down to the dean?" Naruto asked as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder.

The scowl on the raven-haired male's face said it all. Obviously something very bad happened. Naruto raised an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"_Lady Tsunade_," He started off by spitting her name like a curse, "decided that it would be a good idea for Sakura and me to start the campus radio together so that we can get along."

Naruto burst out laughing. He sounded so angry by the punishment. Naruto would love to run the radio show with Sakura! She was, after all, one of his closest friends. So was Sasuke, but he wasn't always as fun as her. He did not understand at all how they didn't like each other. He was sure they would get along if they actually tried to be civil towards each other.

"That's not nearly as bad as you think it is," Naruto told his friend as they entered the student cafeteria. They scanned their meal cards before entering the main room and grabbing plates for themselves.

"Are you kidding? It's the worst thing she could have done!"

Naruto gave Sasuke a look of disbelief. He had never seen Sasuke like this. He looked about ready to throw an actual tantrum.

"Sakura is super great, I don't know why you two are so dead set on hating each other. I know you don't really like anyone in general but honestly everybody else likes her."

Sasuke sent a glare at his friend. "I'm sure not everyone likes her. Karin hates her. She's not as great as you think she is."

"Karin only started hating her when she found out that you paid Sakura any attention, even if it was to hate her. Before that, they were friends. And I'm pretty sure she is as great as everyone thinks." Naruto rolled his eyes as he slapped a hamburger patty onto his bun.

Sasuke didn't answer, choosing to brood in silence while they ate their meals at the tables in the cafeteria. Naruto, however, animatedly told a story.

* * *

Sakura held down the backspace button for a few seconds to get rid of her whole paragraph she had just written. "Garbage," she muttered. She peered down at her textbook to reread the section on the somatic nervous system. After a few minutes of not actually reading it because she was so distracted otherwise, she slammed the book closed and leaned backwards in her computer chair. Her eyes slid shut and she rubbed a hand down her face in frustration. The stupid punishment was really getting to her. She couldn't concentrate on her assignment and she only had an hour before she had to get to her volleyball practice.

"Sakura!" A voice called from the main room. Suddenly, her bedroom door was flung open.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Opening her eyes, Sakura found her roommate's face hanging down over hers.

"Aren't you back early?" Sakura asked.

"Neji did something to Lee's wrist so they went to the hospital with Gai." Tenten said before she stood up straight and looked at the computer screen in front of her. "The nervous system, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't concentrate on it though." Sakura sighed and sat up straight in her chair. "Have you heard?"

Tenten shook her head before moving out into their main room. Sakura followed.

"Lady Tsunade is forcing Sasuke and me to run a campus radio station."

Tenten looked surprised before she grimaced. "Really? That sounds horrible. How are you going to deal with him?"

Sakura was thankful that Tenten was her roommate, and not Ino. Tenten shared her dislike for the Uchiha. While Tenten did not get in nearly as many arguments with him as Sakura did, she still fought with him sometimes.

"I have no idea! I don't even know when we're supposed to start it yet." Sakura groaned and covered her face with her hands. "This is such a disaster. It's all Kakashi's fault, too! He's the one who told her to do something about us!"

Tenten laughed. "Really? What a jerk."

"I know." Sakura sighed before returning to her bedroom to actually work on her essay. "Let me know when it's 3:30, alright?"

"Okay!" Tenten called back.

* * *

**Word count: 1103**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Habits are the Hardest to Break **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It was five days after Sakura and Sasuke were given their punishment that Tsunade called them back down to her office. This time, they didn't have to wait to be called into her office, for she was already in the waiting room. When she caught sight of the two students, she smiled before waving them into her office. They entered and took the same seats they had sat in last time. Tsunade entered right after them and closed the door behind her.

"You will start the station tomorrow, but you will prepare for it today. I've called two other students down to help you with it. Do no forget what this assignment is for. You must communicate. You must act civil towards one another. I don't care what it takes to get there." Tsunade turned and gave them a threatening look. "Understand?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Good," Tsunade smiled.

"Lady Tsunade, the students are here," Shizune called through the room after opening the door.

"Send them in," she responded. Sasuke and Sakura turned to watch the others who were part of this little gig walk into the room. Neji Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka entered the office, causing Sakura and Sasuke to share a look of confusion.

"Hyuuga, Inuzuka, I'd like to thank you for agreeing to help me with this little project." Tsunade smiled at her new guests. Kiba took the seat in between Sasuke and Sakura while Neji remained standing.

"Yeah, no problem," Kiba said as he relaxed in the chair.

"You are to show these two to the room where the station is located and help them set it up. I'll be sending in another student to help you all when she gets back from her vacation. I believe she returns on Friday so you will have three or four days to run this on your own." Tsunade paused and turned to gaze at the four students. An odd bunch, she noticed. "Any problems?"

Sasuke snorted, causing the three other students and the dean to stare at him.

"Of course. The Uchiha has a problem, doesn't he?" Tsunade's smile faded as she jabbed her finger in his direction. "You better cooperate."

"We will, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said quickly, shooting a glare at the raven-haired male.

The smile returned to the blonde's face. "Good. You are dismissed. Go get to work."

The four students left the office quickly, relieved to be away from their strict dean.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Sakura asked Kiba and Neji as the four walked toward their destination.

Neji was the one who answered. "Lady Tsunade asked us to do it. My uncle wants me as involved in school affairs as much as possible."

"I just did it because I've been bored," Kiba told them with a grin.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't believe him. Kiba never did anything like this just "because he was bored". He must have some sort of ulterior motive. Or maybe Lady Tsunade had paid him, which she doubted. If anything, Tsunade had probably scared or threatened him into participating.

"But why are you guys being forced into it?" Kiba asked. Sakura and Sasuke both immediately scowled, turning their heads away from one another. Kiba shared a look of confusion with Neji. "Good answer," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Lady Tsunade and Kakashi decided that we need to start getting along or something and apparently this is what they decided to do with us." Sakura crossed her arms.

Kiba let out a low whistle. "Harsh," he commented. Sakura couldn't help but agree. She was going to have to rush to make it to volleyball practice later.

It only took a few more minutes before Neji told the group to stop and he unlocked a door on their right. He held it open and let the other three walk inside before closing it behind them. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she took in the room.

There were different machines cluttered all over the walls, with a few laptops opened on a long table in the middle of the room. Neji moved around the group and began digging through a cabinet. He pulled out a few objects and set them aside before slamming the door shut. He picked up the objects and set them on the table for the rest to see. Sakura recognized them as microphones and headphones, tangled together messily.

"First, we need to clean this room," Sakura said. There was dust on literally every surface and it was causing her nose to become itchy. The boys all turned their heads to her. Raising her eyebrows, she gestured to the door. "Go get some cleaning supplies from the nearest janitor's closet. I've got to call Tenten."

"Why do we have to get the stuff while you call your friend?" Sasuke asked, scowling at her.

"I've got to have her bring me my volleyball stuff. It's not like I'm not gonna help you guys clean." Sakura rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath. Sasuke was the only one fighting with her, the other two had gone out in search of the closet. He was so damn difficult.

She retrieved her cell phone from her pocket and located Tenten's contact. Pressing the call button, she waited patiently as the phone rang.

_"__Hello?"_

"Tenten!" Sakura greeted. "If you're not busy right now, is it possible that you could bring my volleyball stuff to me?"

_"__Sure," _Tenten answered. There was the sound of cloth being rustled on the other end, signaling that she was moving. "_Where are you right now?" _

"At the main office building. We're starting the radio station today."

Tenten laughed. _"Are you getting along with Sasuke?" _Sakura snorted in response, causing Tenten to laugh again. _"Okay, I'll be there in like a few minutes. What room is it?" _

"B114," Sakura answered. "But thanks, girl, you're the best!" They exchanged brief farewells before hanging up. She turned to find Kiba and Neji returning to the room, holding multiple instruments used for cleaning.

"Hey man, thanks for the help," Kiba told Sasuke sardonically. The other boy responded with a dirty look. Neji offered no comment to either of the boys, instead turning back to Sakura. "Did you call Tenten?"

Sakura nodded. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

Neji nodded and then left to go retrieve more cleaning supplies. Sakura followed him out the door and jogged to catch up with him on the way to the closet. Once there, Sakura took a handful of masks and gloves into her arms. She watched as Neji grabbed a couple of dusters. Together, they returned to the radio room. When they set their stuff down on the table, Sakura handed out the masks and gloves to the other three. She strapped her own mask around her ears and made sure it covered her nose and mouth appropriately before slipping into the white latex gloves. She took a duster and got to work. She started off with the table and was soon joined by the other three. They worked mostly in silence, cleaning up the room until it was satisfactory for them all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm moving this along pretty fast, just trying to get to the good parts. This is more for fun than for actually improving my writing. Constructive feedback would be lovely!**

**Word count: 1192**


End file.
